dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Flash II
Final Flash II, sometimes referred to as the Final Flash x 100, ''is an advanced technique developed by the Prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta. This attack was first introduced in the Dragon Ball Super series, and was used to kill Black Goku in the Return of Future Trunks Saga. Power Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta using the Final Flash II attack caused the end of Black Goku and the Kaioshinn, meaning the attack was stronger than Lord Beerus's Sphere of Destruction. Power Scale: (Rated from 1-10, 1 being a very weak technique, and 10 being one of the greatest techniques. ''This takes into account the charge time, power and usage of the attack). 9.9/10: Power rivals the most feared gods, but the charge time is lengthy. Vegeta vs. Black Goku Winner: Vegeta Combatants: Black Goku -> Goku SSB (Absorbed) ''' '''Vegeta '-> Super Saiyan -> Super Saiyan 2 -> Super Saiyan Blue -> Training with King of the Gods' Black Goku had just absorbed Goku, using the corrupted potara earrings. Vegeta arrives on the scene with his newly awakened power obtained from the King of the Gods. ---------------------------------- Next Episode -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Black Goku's power at this point completely outclasses Vegeta, and Black pummels Vegeta around the planet for a short amount of time before Vegeta finally transforms into a Super Saiyan. Just as a Super Saiyan, Vegeta is able to fight evenly with a Potara Fusion of Black Goku and Goku (Base). Vegeta starts to gain the upper-hand by using a new range of techniques and tactics. Black finally realizes Vegeta's boost in power and transforms into a Super Saiyan aswell. The battle continues shortly after a cutscene involving the Supreme Kais and the Gods of Destruction. Vegeta is beginning to lose, as Black's power as a Super Saiyan is too much for him. Vegeta then transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 to negate some of Black Goku's attacks. Black Goku interrupts the battle and states that Vegeta must transform into his Super Saiyan Blue form, otherwise Black will immediately terminate him. Vegeta stumbles from the ground, but to everybody's surprise, Vegeta is fully recovered from the beating. He then glares at Black Goku and grins. ---------------------------------- Next Episode -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next episode starts with a stare off between the two. Vegeta reveals how he's undamaged from Black Goku's siege of attacks. He explains that a technique known as Natural Recovery allows him to heal his body, using god ki. Vegeta then transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. An anxious Black Goku immediately transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue upon witnessing Vegeta's transformation. Vegeta then begins a short-assault on Black Goku, hitting all his vital-points. Black Goku then realizes that he cannot see or detect movement from Vegeta's attacks. Black Goku then searches Goku's (absorbed) mind and discovers Hit's Time-Skip technique. Vegeta continues to use the time-skip ability to out-maneuver his incredibly strong opponent. Whilst this pursues, Hit is seen watching at the King of the God's temple. Hit begins to hope that Black Goku doesn't learn how to counter the technique. Future Trunks returns from the Chamber of the Gods with his completed training. Trunks then asks the Supreme Kai to take him to Black Goku. Hit interrupts and demands he is taken aswell. ---------------------------------- Next Episode -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The episode begins with Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta punching Super Saiyan Blue Black Goku with the time-skip technique. Black Goku soon gains access to Goku's method of countering the technique. His attempt of countering Vegeta's time-skip fails. Vegeta then explains: "Whilst i'm a Super Saiyan Blue, i can activate the time-skip's duration to 1.2 seconds.", this is more than double Hit's duration in the Universal Tournament. Black Goku becomes enraged, and proceeds to power-up heavily. Vegeta stands there and watches Black Goku power-up, grinning. Black Goku finishes his power-up, and immediately begins punching and kicking Vegeta. At this point, Vegeta is shocked. Black Goku correctly counters Vegeta's attacks and leaves him paralyzed on the ground. Vegeta uses Natural Recovery to heal his wounds once again. Black Goku then charges an attack known as the Devastation Wave. This attack immediately destroys any living organism that it touches. Vegeta luckily interrupts this with a powerful Big Bang Attack. An exhausted Vegeta is left withering in the wind. Black Goku stares down and taunts Vegeta. Future Trunks and Hit finally arrive on the scene. ---------------------------------- Next Episode -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Future Trunks rushes to Vegeta's side. Hit watches the stand-off in a distance. Future Trunks engages in conversation with Black Goku, and then the two begin to fight. The two fight heavily, with Future Trunks bringing out some new techniques. Although, he's not much of a challenge for Black Goku. Vegeta saves Future Trunks from a fatal attack, and tells him to stay out of it. Black Goku is then interrupted by Hit. Surprisingly, Hit begins to completely dominate the battle between the two, landing strong punches and kicks to Black Goku's vital parts, rendering him of his movement. Though, Black uses his aura to temporarily stun Hit. Vegeta realizes that Hit can not beat Black Goku, so he begins to charge up a Final Flash attack. Note: This episode does feature filler from the Supreme Kais ---------------------------------- Next Episode -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This episode starts with a paralyzed Hit being beaten by Black Goku. Black suddenly charges a Kamehameha and launches it at Hit. Luckily, Hit manages to dodge it using the time-skip ability, but Black Goku sees through this and punches Hit into nearby debris. Tiresome, Black Goku decides to finish off Future Trunks, Hit and Vegeta with one attack. He rises into the sky and begins to charge an attack. Future Trunks rushes up-to the sky and attempts to land a few hits, which Black dodges them all. Vegeta continues to charge his attack at this moment. Hit emerges from the debris, in extreme pain, but decides to lend his final bit of energy to Future Trunks. Suddenly, Black Goku begins to shake and scream. To his concern, Goku (absorbed) is resisting the fusion, and emerges from Black Goku. Unfortunately, Black Goku has absorbed all of Goku's strength, rendering Goku with limited energy. Future Trunks decides to lend his and Hit's energy to Goku. From this, Goku gains enough energy to hold Black Goku off, whilst Vegeta secretly charges his attack. Goku and Black Goku battle it out for a short amount of time, and finally Vegeta finishes preparing his new Final Flash. Vegeta unleashes this attack and directly hits Black Goku. The intensity and pure demeanor of this attack breaks through Black Goku's power and kills him.